galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Operation Steam Roller
Operation Steam Roller Operation Steam Roller was the operational name of the project that led to the extermination of the Xunx by the Terrans shortly after their Ascent in 2089 Background information The Xunx were a very old and enigmatic sentient species of the Milky Way Galaxy. The Xunx were an insectoid, predatory life form that developed into a technological civilization. They did not interact with other civilizations, except once during the founding conference of the first galactic council 27,000 years ago. (The Xunx stated that they were not concerned about the Y’All Invasion and that they would attack and devour anyone that would stand in their path). Their society was centered on Hive queens that were the sole authority of every aspect of Xunx life. Each Xunx world had its own Hive Queen. They lived in active and dormant cycles. The Xunx would retreat to their worlds after an aggressive gathering cycle and stayed dormant for a rest period that lasted approximately 500 years each time. After each rest cycle the Xunx would enter their gathering cycle again where they swarmed out from their hive worlds and devoured and gathered any organic matter they could find, as well as gather refined metals, ores and such. The Sarans feared that the planet Earth (then isolated and a primitive pre-astro culture would fall victim to the 9,459th Xunx Gathering cycle and gave Earth the knowledge of Faster than light travel and the recommendation for Earthers to build Ark ships and evacuate Earth. Preparations Earth might have been partially evacuated if not for the influence of two of the Immortals. Dr. Isah had a different idea, instead of evacuating to try to destroy the threat to humankind. Stahl used his influence in pushing that plan. Stahl and a team of Special Forces Soldiers used information from Saran star maps to locate the Xunx Main World. In their raid of that planet they managed to get the locations of every Xunx World (including some not on the Saran star maps) from the mind of the All Queen as well as genetic samples. While Stahl was leading the raid, Dr. Isah was leading a group of over 12 million engineers and workers building a permanent base to be used in the construction of simple robotic ships with, Faster than light engines and loaded with Anti Matter Bombs. Project Raid Dr. Neugruber a Terran Biologist devised a Virus-like organism deadly to Xunx and named it after a famous Terran Bug spray product “Raid”. Not that they even expected such a complete and all out attack. Project Raid was from the beginning designed to exterminate the Xunx Race to the last larvae and not to simply win a war or a battle. Xunx Endgame There were seven hundred Xunx Worlds and each world was hammered on average with 40 Planet Buster Bombs. A nuclear device underneath the All Queen placed there by Stahl killed the All Queen a few minutes before the actual attack and without the All Queen's Orders the Xunx could not react fast enough to mount any sort of defense. Worlds that faced a Xunx Invasion were hit by bombs carrying the "Raid Virus". With the death of their queens, the few Xunx ships in space were easily destroyed by Terran and Saran warships. This action eradicated and destroyed the Xunx race in one day, with no known Xunx left today. The Incident is often referred to as the First Terran Atrocity (usually in meetings of the Galactic Council) Two of the six meter tall Xunx warriors can be seen as taxidermist display in the entrance hall of the Exobiological Museum on Venus. Classified Red-Red-Red: Two Xunx warriors are kept in suspended animation at the Naval Fleet research base at Tabernacle 12.. It is a personal secret of McElligot as to where these live specimens were captured. Category:Missions, Projects and Expeditions